Just Need to Hear Your Voice
by simba317
Summary: All you need to know is that it's a FLUFFY ROMY CHRISTMASSEY ONESHOT! Basically, Rogue's all alone for Christmas, pining for Remy, wishing he could be there with her and finally phoning him. Merry XMas all!


**Disclaimer:** Don't own a single share of Marvel…so I really don't own anything at all. So suing me is pointless. This is just my fun with two of my fave characters.

**Author's Notes:** I was in the mood for something a little Christmassy. This is a ROMY! W00t! Like I write anything else. And yes, it's holiday fluff. It's a one shot. I guess I'm using this to make up for my lack of 'AME' updating…I really thought my holiday would be free…but unfortunately, I've got to start doing my study notes for my IB exam in May. And yes, it is torture. I'm doing my IB Syllabus…I really wanted to do another bit for 'URX'…but I guess we'll see. This will be a one shot. It's spontaneous…but still, think of this as a nice Christmas gift from me to you just for Christmas.

**Shout Outs:** I'd really like to thank all of you who've supported me and all I've written on this site, through your reviews, critiques and enthusiastic encouragement. It means SO much to me, more than you'll ever know. I love you all for leaving me a message. They make what I do so worth it. So, thank you on this wonderful holiday season. Have a good one, you guys. Merry Christmas. Happy holidays.

--simba317

**

* * *

**

**JUST NEED TO HEAR YOUR VOICE**

**

* * *

**

Rogue lay awake late in the night in her warm, soft bed, wrapped in its soothing comforts, wide awake, right in the throes of insomnia. While most would be desperately trying to find that illusive sleep. She didn't, she couldn't. Most would question exactly what was making one stay up, knowing it was purely psychological. The majority of people would try to solve that problem and alleviate it. Unfortunately, Rogue knew what kept her up and she knew that there was nothing she could do to remedy it, the overwhelming surge of loneliness wafting in her heart, longing for his deliciously luxurious, comforting body, promising security, love and tenderness to keep her peaceful and tranquil through the depriving night.

She had no gentle hand to stoke her hair with compassion and care, no voice to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, no breath hot on her skin, to soothe her restlessness and dark thoughts; or loving embrace to keep her warm in the big, cold heartless world; no lips to plant a thousand sweet kisses over her aching body, to make her feel treasured, a precious gem; not his enrapturing, enchanting presence to give her defiant hope for the world falling apart; neither a built, strong chest to rest her weary head against or a tall, lanky body to support her exhausted one; no ruby onyx eyes to look at her with such passion and love to make her heart burst. She didn't have him. She was without her one true love, Remy LeBeau this wintry chill of a night, complete with all covering darkness.

What was worse, it was Christmas and he wasn't there with her to celebrate the most wonderfully treasured of holidays, well Christmas Eve to be exact with her alarm clock blaring 3 am. God, she missed him. It was consuming her, fully terrible and there wasn't anything she could do to have him there with her, the circumstances wouldn't allow that.

She was in Paris, studying for a degree in Art abroad. It had been hard, following this old dream of hers. She almost didn't go for it, knowing she'd be away from him for extremely long periods of time, which was a strenuous torture in itself. She missed him every waking moment and every sleeping one too. All the while, he was away in New Orleans most of the time, running pulls for his family, while keeping his ear to the ground for any words that may interest the X-Men, the group that had become dear to his heart, which he moonlighted for. It was a tradeoff really, he couldn't be away from his family, or the X-Men, so he'd reached a nice compromise. He was a million miles away from her and he constantly felt that he'd go insane from not being with her. In the end, he'd convinced her to go to Paris to follow her dreams. He knew the allures of the city and he most definitely wouldn't keep her from her aspirations.

A few years ago, she would've laughed at being so hung up over a boy…but then, a few years ago, she never envisioned falling in love and certainly not with a man like Remy LeBeau. He was everything she ever wanted, but never knew it. And Remy LeBeau was no mere boy, no, he was pure, unadulterated man. It was in the way he walked and talked, his very essence. And dare she say it, she fell for the bad boy.

It had been shortly after the Apocalypse incident, when he'd moved in with the X-Men, along with Kurt and John after they escaped from Magneto's grasp that something had began to blossom between them and eventually, it flowered into a deep, all consuming, beautiful love, after many trials and tribulations. Just as she was considering where to go for university, he was torn between the Guild and the X-Men that needed him. In the end, they both compromised and here she was in Paris, studying her passion in a city alive with inspiration all the while keeping the X-Men aware of the international scene on mutants.

They had been together for just under two years when they had been split by vastness and space, since she had taken a year off to contemplate her life and what she'd do after she had found Remy and at last gotten her powers under control with much practice and encouragement from Remy. So here she was, twenty years old, wishing for her boyfriend.

So here she was, on Christmas Eve, alone in her small Parisian flat, feeling completely wretched, miserable, depressed and lost. It was a nice flat, really, a place she had bought feeling completely comfortable with her decision for it was exactly where she envisioned herself with Remy in Paris, overlooking the Seine, with the sparkling landmark of the Eiffel Tower in the distance and a thousand historic places just longing to be visited with her love together. She desperately wished that they could share in this grand city together, the City of Lights, of Love, if only. The romanticist wanted nothing more than to have Remy with her, the hopeful part of her; the realist in her knew it wasn't possible. Distance split them apart, as painful as it was. It was now that Remy Withdrawal, as she called it, was at its highest. She was sure that her school friends had enough of hearing about the infamous Remy.

It was supposed to be Christmas, you were supposed to be together with the ones you loved this time of year, stuffing yourself full with food, singing the classic songs, tearing your way through dozens of presents, basking in the glow of family, but unfortunately, this year it hadn't worked out that way. At least last year, she was able to fly in to see all of her friends and especially Remy. But this year, with the missions the X-Men were taking, her part time job on top of her classes and time consuming, she hadn't been able to go back to New York. She wanted nothing more to be in the Institute at the moment, back in that old room she shared with Kitty, who'd no doubt be back from classes at Caltech, chatting it up with her brother, Kurt, who was back from school in Germany, laughing at something stupid and crazy that John attempted as Wanda unleashed her wrath at him, doing something artsy with Piotr, knocking back a few drinks with Logan and a million other things with various members of the Institute. Luckily, she had been able to mail all of her friends' presents as well as receiver hers in the mail by some miracle and they sat waiting under her tree in the living room. Putting it plainly, she was homesick, but most of all, she needed Remy entirely.

She hated being so needed, but it was just one of those times when she needed him because right now she was missing him dreadfully fierce.

And now it was 5am. Giving up on the pointlessness of lying in her richly decorated room, staring at the ceiling forlornly with her sad emerald eyes, she pulled her thick blankets around her body and grabbed the phone at her beside table, beside her lamp and alarm clock. Switching on her light so that she could see the numbers on the phone correctly, she dialed a number she had long ago converted to memory. Screw the long distance bills. She needed this phone call. It rang about five times before it was picked up and a tired, yet devastatingly sexy voice was heard from the other end, as if he'd just awaken. She could hear blankets shuffling in the background as well as a light being switched on.

"Hello?" croaked out his hoarse, half awake voice. It was absolutely adorable, making him sound all ruffled and disheveled. Her heart leapt, fluttered and soared at hearing his melodiously sweet and deep voice.

"Remy?" she said breathlessly, not caring how weak and pathetic she sounded.

"Yeah, Chere?" said Remy, recognizing her voice instantly, seeming to perk up immediately, causing Rogue to giggle.

There was a short moment of silence.

"A-Ah just needed ta hear ya voice, Sugah," she whispered.

"I'm so glad y' called m', Chere. It's not de same wit'out y' here. It's lonely, cold and lonely," he confessed with a sigh.

"Join tha club, it's pretty lonely and sucky here too," told Rogue with a smile.

"I don' doubt dat," chuckled Remy.

"Sugah, what have ya been doin? It can't be more than 11:00 in New York. Ya sound lahke yah've been hit bah a freight train," asked Rogue worriedly.

"A lovely beat down in Central Park wit' some anti-mutant demonstrators dat turned ugly quick. I'm beat, hurt and dog tired," explained Remy, whining slightly, knowing his Chere would take sympathy and she did not disappoint.

"Aww…Poor baby," teased Rogue.

"I need y' t' baby m', Roguey," joked Remy.

"Don' Ah know it, Sugah," laughed Rogue.

"Y' wound m', chere, and on Christmas Eve, too. Now dat is just sacrilegious," he mockingly accused.

Rogue scoffed.

"M' got y' gift, can't wait t' open it," said Remy, excitedly.

"Well, sorrah t' disappoint ya, but it doesn't have any naked women," teased Rogue.

"Dat's okay, y' look better naked den dem, anyway," rebutted Remy, causing a rich blush to creep into her skin. How could he keep doing that to her after all this time?

On the other side, she could hear Remy laughing, "Y're blushin' aren't y'?"

"NO!" Rogue disputed forcefully, turning an even deeper red at being caught.

Remy only laughed harder, "Y' so are!" he accused, "Dat's okay, t'ough. Y're cute when y' blush."

Rogue shook her head amused, "Whatever, Swamp Rat!"

"So we're back t' Swamp Rat, now, are we?" asked Remy amusedly.

"That we are, Rem," conceded Rogue.

"What about Sugah? I like Sugah," he told her.

"What about Sugah?" she said, coyly. She could here him laugh on the other end. A rich belly laugh, it was, that warmed her heart and made her feel that much better.

"What have y' been doing', Rogue? It seems like forever since I last talked t' y'," spoke Remy.

"Ah know. Mostly just sleeping aftah finishing this semester. Ah finished that project Ah told ya about. Meh and Siobhan went and saw Syriana. Ah lounged around Paris and did some shopping…"and then he and Rogue where launched in one of their epic phone calls, talking about everything and nothing. Some time later…

"Oh and Ah'm in high anticipation of opening yah gift too, Sugah. There, Ah called ya Sugah, happy?" retold Rogue.

"Very happy, Chere, wish y' were here wit' m'," said Remy, sadly.

"Me too, Sugah, more than anythang," she confided.

"I wish I could hold y' now, wrap y' in m' arms and kiss y'" whispered Remy longingly and it was like she broke down there and then, the floodgates were open and a storm of emotion erupted.

"Ah miss ya. God, Ah miss you so much that it hurts insahde. Ah just wish ya were here with meh now…" she confessed, practically crying.

Remy sighed sadly, "I know, Chere, me too. Please…don't cry, not for me, not tonight," he told her desperately, his voice cracking.

"Ah'm trahin', Sugah, reallah trahin'," uttered Rogue mumbling.

"I know, Rogue, me too." admitted Remy. He was just as torn up as she was.

"Good," whispered, just glad that he was there for her.

"I love y, Chere, so much, mon amour," he said to her softly, tenderly.

"Ah love ya too, Remy," she returned with equal passion and love.

"Well, den, look out y' balcony window, Marie," he addressed with her actual name.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Y' heard m', look out y' balcony window, Cherie," he repeated. Rogue could hear a faint tapping from said balcony window's French doors.

"Alright, Remy, if yah're sure" conceded Rogue, still befuddled.

"Ah'm sure," he reaffirmed.

Making sure that her blankets were wrapped securely around her body, she dragged her body up, taking the phone with her and went to her balcony window to be met with a most perfect surprise. There standing outside of the window, a wide happy grin spread across his handsome features was one Remy LeBeau, in his trademarked chocolate colored trench coat, a sleek silver cell phone clutched in his hand to his ear, waving to her as he uttered sincerely, "Merry Christmas, ma Cherie. Surprise!"

Rogue's heart swelled. It HAD to be the sweetest thing that anyone had EVER done for her.

"REMY!" she screamed, shocked and elated, overcome with emotion, she dropped her phone and with shaking hands and teary eyes, opened the door, with a whoosh of cold air to let in her wayward traveler of a love who discarded his phone as well.

"Oh Gawd, it's reallah you," she said unbelievingly as he began to step into her room. He turned to shut the door and prevent the chilly air to enter the warm room.

"Was dere evah a doubt, Chere?" he said as she stumbled into his arms, crying. He pulled her tightly into his body, feeling as if he'd been away from her for much too long and kissing the top of her head, as he stroked her gorgeous auburn and white hair soothingly as he whispered soft sweet words to her.

"Gawd, Ah'm so glad yah're here," she said as she surrendered to his tight embrace.

"Me too, I missed y' somet'in fierce, couldn't go anot'er moment wit'out y'," admitted Remy, sweetly.

"Yah're reallah here..." she said again and again as he held her close and rocked her back and forth.

"Shh...Chere, it's alright. I'm here now," he said calmingly.

She gazed up at him lovingly and Remy couldn't help but smile as he wiped away her tears, with soft fingertips, taking in her beautiful features of the beautiful woman he'd longed for, desperately.

"How?" Rogue asked simply.

"Well, after dat harrowing mission in Central Park, about 3 days ago, de Wolverine, Hank, Piotr and y' frere went over t' Switzerland to clinch some Intel," he said between placing delightful kisses all over her smiling face, "We finished early, so I hopped on de fastest train and here I am. Hadn't had time t' call y' fo' awhile…Wanted t' surprise y', surprised?"

"Very. Ah'm glad that ya did," she whispered as his lips finally came crashing to hers in a heated kiss, full of passion, love and longing that they felt for each other and the relief of being back together after so long apart, especially for the all important Christmas season.

She loved the way his lips molded to hers as he expertly teased them with his own. It sent all these pleasant feelings flooding into her heavy brain, chasing away all the pain she had felt, leaving nothing but love and warmth. Rogue felt his arms tighten around her waist, as a hand began to stroke her back and explore the hot flesh underneath the T-shirt she wore with her pajama bottoms. Her own arms wrapped around his neck tightly, as a hand wound its way through his coppery auburn hair to press his lips closer to hers. They were just lost in the ecstatic feeling of being together in this perfect moment.

As their kiss became more heated, Rogue felt Remy's expert hands slid down her butt, teasingly slow to grasp her thighs and hoist her up, letting her long, strong legs wrap around his waist tightly. He began to nibble her lip and tempt her with the darting of his quick tongue across her kiss swollen lips, then sucking gently on her bottom lip, making her moan. So, she allowed his tongue access to her wet mouth, loving the feeling of their tongues dancing around each other, fighting for dominance, causing him to moan in return.

Remy later broke the heated kiss, only to pay worship to her smooth, soft, milky white neck, nipping, sucking and biting as he kissed his way down from her jaw. When she began to get impatient and recapture his lips in a forcefully fervent kiss, he couldn't help but smile against her lips, only too happy to be with her at last.

Breaking the kiss for need of oxygen, he stroked her cheek as she whispered to him in the voice which he loved so much to hear, "Ah love ya, Remy."

He smiled, always loving to hear her say it, kissing the tip of her nose, chuckling when she wrinkled it in that adorable way that only she did, "Je'taime, ma Cherie, et Joyeaux Noel."

And she sighed in perfect content, knowing that the holiday season was now perfect.

* * *

Clichéd, I know, but sweet, no? As for that French phrase, shame on you if you don't know that 'Je'taime' means I love you, as for Joyeaux Noel, that means 'Merry Christmas' in French. I apologize if I messed up the French. Please know that I haven't taken French since grade 6, which five years ago. I do remember some basic French which helps me distinguish all the French us writers like to stick into Remy's speech. 

I really hoped you enjoyed that. Please Review.

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!

simba317


End file.
